Goodbyes
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: The 74th and 75th Hunger games tributes deaths in their point of view.
1. District 9 boy

_goodbyes. Death 1. Fernando_

(The district 9 boy)

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GONG**

My mind told me to get a backpack and get out of there. I ran off of my podium and saw a bright orange backpack practically bulging with food and goodies. I ran towards it to see the fire girl from district twelve see it too and she was also heading towards it. She was faster than me and as she swooped down and grabbed it I tackled her to the ground and picked up a knife that was close to me. 'I'm so sorry.' I thought. I didn't want to kill her but if I didn't she could kill me. Still I hesitated. That hesitation costed me more than I could pay. The price was my life. Coldness itself entered my back, pain erupting in my chest. I looked down to see the knife protruding from it and twelve running off with my - her - backpack. As the world flashed first white than dissolved into blackness I could only be thankful that I did not kill anyone.


	2. District 3 girl

**Warning: This chapter is very gory. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**This chapter is dedicated to A-Tribute-Called-Sarah**

**YOU ROCK!**

**DISTRICT 3 GIRL**

**I do not own the hunger games:**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2**

**1**

**GONG**

My contacts bothering my eyes, I scratch them as I run away from the cornucopia. They fall out and now I can't see five feet in front of me. So, naturally I bump into a tribute and fall. Of corse it was the pretty girl from district one. "Hello there" she says sickly sweet. I try to get up and run away but she grabs my hair and pulls me back down to the floor. "Your a pretty one aren't you?"

Am I pretty? I guess with my long chocolate hair, my large eyes, and my slightly tanned skin one could say that. She looks at me with something in her eyes that I cannot name, but maybe its good. Maybe she has a heart and will let me go! But than, as she leans in to look closely at my face, I can tell the look is menace. She smiles evilly. "We'll just have to fix that." She drags, making sure my head hits every obstacle, towards the cornucopia, though she stops to pick up a bow and arrow.

I am oblivious to everything about the bloodbath except for what is happening to me. The pain. The girl. She finally gets to the cornucopia and their is a boy there, the district one boy, "Watch over the cornucopia for me. We're gonna have some fun!" Smirking he nodded. "Good for you Glim" "Thanks Marv." Glim and Marv. Even as I am about to die I still laugh at that.

"Shut it three scum!" she kicks my face, instantly breaking my nose. I involuntarily shout. "Thats more like it" says Marv. She than proceeds to drag me behind golden horn, once holding what we need to live, now expressing my certain doom. As we get behind of it she takes four knives and stabbing my hands and feet pins me to the cold cornucopia, causing me to scream in agony. She smiles at the blood flowing out of me. "Now now now" she coos, "you are still too pretty."

After saying those words she takes what looks like a rope, but grey and spiky...Barbed wire, thats it! She takes the barbed wire and ties it tightly around my head, cutting into my skin, but not enough to kill me. The pain is inescapable. She smiles at the screams.

"Now, lets make you look less pretty" she giggles. With my head pinned down with the rest of my bleeding body incapable of movement she studies my body, deciding what to cause pain first. "Lets start with that hair..." she trails off. I can't move and she hasn't picked up another knife so I have no idea what she has planed until she puts her hand on my forehead and grabs a clump of my hair, which she had taken out of a braid.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP! _She pulled with all of her might and ripped out that clump of hair, horrid pain filling my body, a scream leaving my lips as she placed the hair and part of my scalp on my chest, me forced to look at it. _RIPPPPPPP. _She continued to do this until all of the hair and skin on my head was gone leaving only pain, blood leaking into my eyes.

Wiping the blood off of my face she forces my eyes opened so I have to watch her do everything that she is doing to me. I also see that some of my blood has stained the tips of her braids. She looked like the female devil.

"Thats a little better" she muses, "But your not done yet!" _RIIIIIPPPP_. She rips off the shirt that I was wearing and looks at my large cleavage. In one swift motion she grabs a knife and cuts off the left one. I know that the whole of Panem probably is watching this right now but the pained scream that leaves my mouth is making me seem weak.

"Oh, am I hurting little baby three?" she asked in a mock baby tone and I can't help but say, "End it. Please!" Her answer was "Well I'm not done with you hun so how about... NO" With that the right boob is laying at my side, and my whole chest is red and in pain.

"Now what..." she looks thoughtful. "Oh I know!" she picks the knife up again and starts to carve words on my skin including

_Slut_

_Ugly_

_Unloved_

_Glimmers Kill_

"If anyones a slut its you, Glitter" I say in a moment of courage. Her face grows red in rage. "Oh dear, that was not so nice. I have to wash out your mouth. Say ahh" she tells me. I keep my mouth firmly shut. "I SAID OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" she yells at me and digs the knife into my arm. I can't help my mouth opening with the scream that excited it. She holds it opened.

"Good girl. Now..." She sticks the knife in my mouth and cuts out my tongue. My screams are now guttural and throaty. She traces my lips with the knife when she begins to cut them off too.

"Not gonna kiss any more boys now are we" she smirks. I spit blood into her face and she begins to fume at the ears.

"I was going to let you off easy, kill you now, but guess I can have some more fun now."

She rips off my pants and I am now naked. She picks up a curler looking, almost dainty, curved knife. She examines me and her eyes settle on a point. And than pain like I've never felt before blossoms through my body and I see her smiling, twisting the knife deeper into the space in between my legs.

My screams are so unlike my voice, coming from my throat. She laughs at this and leaves the knife inside of me.

"Now, what to do, what to do?" She uses her thumb and gouges out my eyes before my throat is slit and I drown in my own blood.


	3. District 4 boy

**This chapter is dedicated to Autumn Black 74! Thanks for the review! And so sorry its so short! I have no inspiration right now!**

**GONG**

I already know that I'm gonna die. I'm supposed to be a career, aren't I? Than why am I about as strong as a new born kitten and with as many skills as my fetus brother, Poolichoci. But I don't want to die, I'm too young! So I go hide in the cornucopia. Not my best move. At first I was alone, secluded from the bloodbath. I think I may survive! I hope I do.

I'm in here when I see Glimmer and the three (The HOT) girl go by. I am forced to listen to her agonized screams. Than, they die off.

I'm in a crate when I sense motion in the cornucopia and the top of the box is removed. Shivering I look up, and I know that I'm a goner. It was Cato.

"Well well weeeeeeelllll!" he drawls. "The non career. You are a disgrace who has to be dealt with."

His sword gleams, red with blood, my blood I realize as I feel a horrid pain in my arms. They were both on the ground. Now I can't fight back. Like I could before. I try to run but with one motion, I am limbless. Blood pools around me and he leaves me to bleed to death, in pain. I decide to lay my head down. I did not see the axe behind me.

My head rolls to the ground.


	4. District 5 boy

**HI AGAIN! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Renchikara! THANKS! These will get longer when I get more ideas.**

As the gong rings I leap off of the pedestal but than I am confused. Do I run and get what I need, or do I run away? What to do? I don't have time to choose and my legs take me into the mix, the smell of blood and sweat already deviling my nose. I grab a flimsy sword that was near me, and at least now I am protected. But even so the word danger rings in my ear. I should not have ignored the warning. Screaming met my ears and I realized that I should have run away. So, I started to make my way out of the mass destruction, and I thought I was safe as I got to the woods. I was not. The spear ripped my clothes and pinned me to the tree, and the sword fell useless at my feet. The boy from one followed shortly after, a smirk on his face.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid" I muttered to myself under my breath he approached. Smirking he said, "I like to play with my food." He took the spear and impaled me first on all of my limbs, than my stomach, my shoulder, my head. As I died he spit in my face. Blackness over took me.


	5. Sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
